Just gone
by Nasirid
Summary: Rose no quiere mirar atrás, quiere salir corriendo y volver al lugar al que pertenece de verdad. Pero está atrapada y puede que esta vez sea para siempre. SPOILERS Journey's End


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto, ni tampoco cualquier cosa que podáis relacionar con la serie. A mí sólo me pertenece la trama :)_

_Para Rachel, por _obligarme _a cambiar un poco de fandoms _

* * *

**- Just gone -  
**

No podía ser. No otra vez, no en la maldita bahía del lobo malo.

Estúpido lobo. Estúpida playa. _Estúpidos todos._

Se había ido otra vez, después de todo lo que ella había pasado. Después de todos los momentos de desesperación y de las caídas. Se había levantado tantas veces, había vuelto a coger las riendas, a sudar y pasar horas delante de un ordenador que apenas entendía. Todo por salir de aquel mundo, de aquellas historias paralelas que no eran _su historia. _

Dos años atrás no había podido evitarlo, había sido la muerte o la separación eterna. Y quizás durante aquellos primeros días, habría deseado morir para no sufrir tanto. Pero ni siquiera le habían dado opción. Y ahora había creído tenerla, pero no había sido más que una ilusión. Él ya lo había planeado, seguro. Desde que se montaran todos en la nave. Seguro que había pensado en dejarla con su madre y con Mickey.

Aunque Mickey le había cambiado los planes.

Claro, no conocía lo suficiente al chico como para haberlo previsto. Pero a ella... a ella sí que la conocía. Y habría supuesto que todo su esfuerzo no habría sido únicamente para salvar al mundo una vez más y volver al mundo de Pete. Y de alguna forma había querido salvarla de todo, incluso de él mismo. Aunque ella siguiera pensando por siempre que no había nada de lo que ser salvada.

Pero allí estaba, con lágrimas de nuevo en los ojos, como si la escena se repitiera amargamente una y otra vez. Como un bucle sin final al que habían añadido una muesca más. Aquella mano que la sostenía en ese momento, mientras seguía llorando por la caja azul que había desaparecido un minuto antes.

- Deberíamos ir hacia la carretera. Tu padre podría estar aquí en cualquier momento.

La voz de su madre la sacó de su ensoñación y entonces la mano que la sujetaba le dio un apretón.

- ¿Vamos?

Y era su voz, eran sus ojos, era su misma sonrisa tambaleante pero divertida.

Pero no era su mirada y eso le dolía demasiado.

Aceptó sin palabras y echó a andar por la arena. Evitó mirarle a la cara. Era como coger de nuevo un palo ardiendo después de haberte quemado. Le guió hasta el borde de la carretera, escuchando la conversación que su madre le daba por el camino. Le ponía al día y le contaba anécdotas que ella vagamente podía recordar.

¿Se acabaría alguna vez? Porque temía que aquella era la definitiva, que por mucho que se esforzara ya no se abriría ningún resquicio. No volvería a ver la caja azul más que en sus sueños. Y eso le dolía tanto como agarrar aquella mano. Porque para todo el mundo sería la mano de él; sería como si se hubiese quedado con ella de verdad. Pero Rose lo sabía. No era el verdadero él, no era el verdadero Doctor.

No era él por quien había llorado de desesperación en aquel cohete del planeta imposible. No era el mismo que se había quedado atrapado en un dibujo, ni el que había llevado la antorcha olímpica. El que agarraba ahora su mano no era el mismo que ya nunca volvería.

Y quizás debía hacerse a la idea, de una vez por todas. Quizás debía hacerle caso y dar lo mejor de sí misma para ese otro él. Pero ¿cómo le llamaría?. ¿Doctor? No, no podría. Cada vez que lo hiciera se acordaría del verdadero y no podría evitar la tristeza. ¿Cómo llamas a alguien de quien desconoces su nombre real?. ¿Por qué él jamás se lo había dicho? Una vez le había prometido que a ella nunca la dejaría atrás. _Nunca_. Pero jamás le había confesado su mejor secreto. ¿No eran dos cosas incompatibles? .¿Quererla lo bastante para no dejarla nunca, pero no confiarle su nombre?

De nuevo el roce de sus dedos arañó un poco en su tristeza, y no quería volver la cara y atender a lo que él le estaba diciendo.

- Vamos Rose. – musitó, acercándose un poco más a ella. – Sigo siendo yo. Ni siquiera tengo dientes nuevos, son los mismos.

- No pueden ser los mismos. – replicó ella, girando el rostro y mirándole a la cara por primera vez en un buen rato. – Serán otros iguales, pero no los mismos. Él tiene _esos_ dientes.

- Y yo también, porque son míos.

Se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja exageradamente y moviendo la lengua sobre sus dientes. Y Rose no pudo evitar aquel amago de sonrisa que se escapó de sus labios.

Quizás en algún instante podría olvidar que no era él y sonreír como hacía en cada una de sus aventuras. Y correr, porque correr era bueno... y quizás todo podría ser fantástico por un momento.

Por ahora tendría que conformarse con mirar atrás, hacia la orilla de la bahía, y recordar sus palabras. Encogida en una chaqueta que abrigaba más bien poco y con una mano helada. La mano que el otro "él" no había querido soltar.

Recordar lo que él jamás le diría ya y que, sin embargo, era la mejor declaración que ella creía posible. Porque cuando las miradas son sentimientos, no se necesita palabra alguna. Y ningún "_te quiero_" sería más valioso que aquel.

Ninguno.

* * *

_N/A : Primer intento en el fandom de Doctor Who, así que acepto críticas y tomatazos por haber destrozado a algún personaje o algo parecido. _

_Gracias por haber llegado al menos hasta aquí ;)_


End file.
